


I'll Always Be There

by Darkblaze_167



Category: Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Saving Each Other, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkblaze_167/pseuds/Darkblaze_167
Summary: Or five times Hammie and Stinger save each other and the one time they save each other together.Chapter 1: Taking HitsChapter 2: NightmaresChapter 3: Sick/InjuredChapter 4: Captured/ControlledChapter 5: From ThemselvesChapter 6: (+1)EscapingCross posted on ff.net





	1. Taking Hits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I noticied there was a lack of Stinger/Hammie works in the tag so I decided to add my own story to the mix XD. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do as I'm writing this cause I want to read it myself XD Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!
> 
> The first half of this chapter is set between episodes 6&7
> 
> While the second half is set between episodes 11&12

The first incident occurred shortly after Stinger had joined the team in the liberation of earth. It was supposedly going to be a routine battle, the five chosen; Lucky, Garu, Hammie, Raptor and Stinger were tasked with bringing down one of the many Magistrate’s that resided on earth. It should have been a simple in and out mission there was no secondary goal to be completed first just a straightforward direct battle but of course, nothing ever went according to plan with these missions. However, this time a completely unexpected and unanticipated turn took place.

The battle had been going well, the invaders were falling like flies around the Kyurangers as they all steadily made their way through the seemingly endless wave of them that kept coming one after another relentlessly. Stinger found himself amidst a particularly dense group but was dismantling them easily with swift and devasting attacks curtesy of both his tail and spear. He could hear Lucky, Garu and Raptor engaging with the Magistrate as well as Hammie’s distinct battle cry as she dealt with the other portion on the Invaders.

Soon enough the Invaders numbers had dwindled significantly enough to cause the few remaining to retreat leaving the five Kyurangers to engage the Magistrate together. Stinger nodded briefly at Hammie as the two took off into a run to join their teammates who appeared to be struggling slightly due the Magistrate’s ability to make a copy of himself to act as a substitute whilst he would attack from another angle. It was evident that like most Jark Matter members he liked to play dirty as he singled out Garu while himself, Lucky and Raptor were distracted with the duplicate causing him to go crashing to the ground.

“Man, this guy’s tough” Garu complained picking himself up again as Stinger and Hammie deflected another oncoming attack giving him time to take a quick breather. Lucky and Raptor swiftly joined the three moving into a defensive stance with their weapons poised.

“You alright Garu?” Lucky inquired placing a hand on his back briefly for support. Garu nodded vigorously.

“I’m fine, this guy can’t keep me down for long!” He reassured adamantly taking up his own defensive stance claws raised threateningly. The five Kyurangers charged together with the aim of catching the Magistrate off guard and it appeared to work for a time, each of them managing to land some very damaging hits. Just as they were preparing ‘All Star Crash’ it happened.

The sound of several shots being fired rang out followed by the others desperate and warning cries of “STINGER!”.

Stinger whirled around but had little time to react, he was glued in place unable to do anything but raise his spear in a feeble attempt to block the oncoming blast. Instead of a feeling of overwhelming pain there was a flash of green as Hammie appeared in front of him accompanied by a deep guttural cry that ripped through Stinger’s throat as she took the hit head on.

 Time slowed for Stinger. Hammie unmorphed right before his disbelieving eyes her body marred in a number of ugly gashes and purple bruises. Before she could even begin to fall Stinger instinctively wrapped his tail around Hammie and gently moved her into his outstretched arms cradling her close to his chest protectively as he sunk to his knees to support her. He hardly acknowledged the others outraged yells as they leapt in front of him and turned their morphers in the direction from which the shots had come from.

“All Star Crash!”

Stinger cared not for the Magistrate’s disbelief as he was defeated, cared even less as Lucky called on Naga and Balance to form Kyuren-Oh. All that mattered in that moment was Hammie. The two of them had barely exchanged words in passing yet she’d protected him without a second thought. The desperate feeling that had settled in Stinger’s gut was foreign to him but he didn’t dwell on it. All he cared for was ensuring the safety of the unconscious girl that was nestled in his arms.

Getting to the Orion was a blur of movement as Stinger rushed towards the ship’s infirmary unaware that he’d almost stung Spada who’d attempted to help. Only once Stinger had carefully deposited Hammie on the awaiting bed did the haze clear a little. Spada who had been following behind tentatively with Champ despite the risk of Stinger attacking them leapt into action as soon as Stinger had stepped away.

“Champ I need you to get Bandages, we’ve got to stop the bleeding” “Stinger if you could get some ice so we can combat the more serious bruises.” He demanded.

“I’m on it Spada!” Champ called giving Stinger a sideways glance, as the latter just moved robotically to retrieve the requested items, never moving his gaze from Hammie for more than a few moments watching apprehensively as Spada cleaned and wrapped the almost never-ending cuts and gashes littered all over Hammie’s body. She’d never looked as small as she did in that moment to Stinger as he attempted to come to grips with the storm of emotions he was experiencing, concern, guilt and anger being the most prominent. Why had she shielded him? Why would she when they’d hardly spoken since he’d come aboard? Why did he feel so torn up about it?

Stinger remained in the infirmary even after Spada had finished treating Hammie hardly noticing as the others trickled in and out of the room to check on her themselves. However, a hand resting on his shoulder snapped Stinger out of his stupor, he tensed and whipped his head around to meet the gaze of none other than Lucky.   

“She’ll be okay Stinger. Hammie’s a lot tougher than she looks.” He said softly.  

“I don’t understand” Stinger replied angrily a pained expression settling on his features. “Why, I hardly know her-hardly know any of you. So why, why would she protect me!” Lucky shook his head and smiled.

“That doesn’t matter to her, you’re her teammate she’s doing for you what any of us would do for each other.” Lucky stated. Stinger clenched his fists and inhaled sharply.

“She shouldn’t have done it for me.” He spat bitterly. Lucky sighed squeezing Stinger’s shoulder before slipping out of the room as quietly as he’d come in leaving Stinger alone with his thoughts once more. Stinger let out a long exhale as he digested what Lucky had said. It was going to take some time to get used to this team that was a certainty but it wasn’t an unwelcome notion. He’d just have to make sure when the time came, he could take down Scorpio alone so the others wouldn’t do the same as Hammie. He let his gaze wonder back to his green teammate as she rested peacefully, the guilt was still eating at him but less so now that he knew she’d recover fully given time, his anger and concern subsiding also though not entirely disappearing.  

Stinger made to leave when he caught sight of Hammie’s tattered jacket resting on the chair beside the infirmary’s bed. Without a second thought he strode over and picked up the jacket resting it on his arm and exited quietly, fixing her jacket was least he could do after all.

When Hammie awoke the next day, she was greeted by the sight of Spada and Raptor waiting anxiously by her bedside. Hammie groaned softly causing the two to leap into action.

“Hammie!” They exclaimed relieved. Raptor immediately went to inform the others of her conscious state whilst Spada helped her to slowly stand up.

“How are you feeling.” He inquired once she was steady on her feet.

“I’m fine just a little sore.” She reassured before hastily asking. “Stinger wasn’t hurt too bad was he.”

“Stinger didn’t have a scratch on him thanks to you” Spada chuckled before continuing “But I think he felt quite guilty, he carried you here and waited here for the longest time.” Hammie nodded thoughtfully not quite sure what to say, she hadn’t expected Stinger to do that for her but she appreciated it none the less.

“Talk about Lucky! Glad to see you up and about Hammie!” Lucky happily exclaimed as he entered the room, Garu not far behind. Hammie beamed at the two.

“It’s good to be up and about!” She told them happily. “Hey Lucky could you pass my jacket over please?”

“Sure thing!” Lucky replied plucking it up from where it lay on the chair. “Talk about lucky! Hammie your jackets still in tip top shape!” Hammie cheered.

“Thank goodness, I was worried it’d be all ripped up!” Spada furrowed his brow in thought, strange he could have sworn that Hammie’s jacket had been torn in at least a few places. Maybe one of the others had stitched it up for her but he didn’t think anyone on board was so adept at sewing that they could repair it without it being noticeable. Spada was brought out of his thoughts as Naga and Balance pranced in.

“Welcome back Hammie” Naga stated attempting to smile.

“It’s good to see you well again Hammie!” Balance joyously remarked as he jumped around the room. Hammie thanked the two laughing along with the others as Balance grabbed a startled and unwilling Naga and began jumping around again. No one noticed Stinger stopping at the entrance and smiling slightly at the sight of Hammie in her newly repaired jacket before swiftly turning back the way he came.

 

 

 

The second incident occurred a few short weeks later just after Kotaro had joined them. Once again, the Kyurangers were on earth attempting to defeat another Magistrate. Hammie and Spada were leading the civilians to safety whilst Lucky, Stinger and Champ were keeping the Magistrate busy. The evacuation was taking longer than normal as the Magistrate had attacked whilst they unsuspecting Kyurangers were amongst a large crowd of people in a town square all of whom panicked when the vile monster appeared.

            Lucky, Stinger and Champ were remaining on the defensive to prevent any would-be wayward attacks from injuring the people. They instead focused on containing the Magistrate’s wide range attacks into a small area in an effort to give Hammie and Spada who remained unmorphed room to manoeuvre the large groups of frightened civilians to shelter on the other side of the square. The two unfortunately had their work cut out for them as were constantly bombarded with questions and demands by the hysterical crowds.

“Where’s my son! I can’t find him!”

“You need to go back for my brother!”

“My husbands still over there! You’ve got to help him!”

The two tried in vain to reassure everyone as they worked tirelessly to ensure everyone was getting out as quickly as possible.

“It’s okay don’t worry we’re going back for your loved ones, we won’t let any harm come to them.” Hammie consoled her mouth set in a determined smile as she ushered people towards Spada who was by the escape route’s exit.

“Your loved ones may already have gotten out of the Square so if all of you could please follow me. Graize!” He placated the still fretful people as he led them out.

Meanwhile Hammie rushed back pointing people to Spada’s location as she went, wanting to ensure that everyone had gotten out of the immediate danger zone. To her horror there was still a big enough group that were at risk of being seriously hurt. Not thinking twice, she raced over to them being mindful not to impede on the others efforts and quickly began to usher them towards Spada. All was going well until a sharp cry caught Hammie’s attention, she whipped around looking for the source and discovered a young girl only a little way away from the Magistrate, who thankfully hadn’t seemed to notice her presence as he was too caught up with attacking Lucky, Champ and Stinger. She turned to the crowd who was behind her.

“Spada is close by keep going straight he’ll show you how to get out!” She urged.

Once she was certain the group was close enough to Spada for him to takeover Hammie broke into a sprint beelining for the little girl taking great care not to draw the Magistrate’s attention. As she passed by Champ and Stinger who were about join Lucky on the offensive, Hammie subtly signalled to the girl’s location not stopping to see if they fully understood, the safety of the girl taking immediate priority in her mind. As she drew closer to where Lucky had begun to engage with the Magistrate, Hammie camouflaged herself in order to avoid detection and putting the young girl in unnecessary danger. Hammie reappeared a short distance away from the poor girl who at this point was shaking in terror so as not to frighten her further and spoke in a soft tender voice.   

“It’s okay no need to cry, I’ll get you to safety.” The girl still trembling nodded tearfully as Hammie stretched out a hand for her to take and grasped it tightly. Hammie carefully pulled the girl to her feet and made to get her to safety when a chilling laugh resounded through the square.

“Fools I knew one of you self-sacrificing twits would attempt to retrieve the girl, now you can choose your life or the girls!” The Magistrate declared cruelly, as he shoved Lucky, Champ, Stinger and the now morphed Spada to the ground and unleashed his attack in the direction of Hammie and the girl. Without thinking Hammie pushed the girl behind her fully prepared to take the brunt of the attack even though she was unmorphed and would not have the time to morph in order to give herself even a little protection against it.

“Hammie!” Lucky and Spada cried desperately as Champ roared angrily.

However, in a blink of an eye Stinger was there shielding both Hammie and the girl with his own body taking the full force of the devastating attack himself.

“Stinger!” Hammie exclaimed shocked as the Orange Kyuranger demorphed and fell to one knee in front of them clutching his side in agony. Hammie was at his side in an instant helping him stand and supporting his injured side whilst taking the girl’s hand once more and made her way towards the square’s exit, intent of getting the girl to safety and Stinger away from the battle. As they reached the exit the girl released Hammie’s hand and ran towards frantic looking woman who was cautiously edging her way back towards the square.

“Mama!” The girl cried happily.

“Keiko! Thank goodness!”

Hammie watched as the two embraced and fled then quickly reverted her attention back to Stinger who was panting heavily. She walked him over to a wall and propped him up against it then crouched beside him and gently pried his hand away from his side to inspect the wound. It was a large enough gash but thankfully not all that deep. Hesitantly she reached up for the scarf around his neck.

“May I?” She asked tentatively. Stinger nodded briefly at her still breathing rather irregularly. Hammie gripped the scarf and unwound it from around Stinger’s neck and placed one end near his gash and wrapped it tightly around the still bleeding gash. Stinger winced and let out a small gasp of pain as she finished tying the scarf, Hammie blinked at him sympathetically her mouth set in a grimace. Satisfied with her work she contacted the others.

“Do you guys need me to act as backup” She inquired hurriedly, half hoping they’d say no as she didn’t want to leave Stinger.

“We’re fine Hammie, get Stinger back to the Orion, Garu and Raptor are lending a hand.” Lucky reassured her.

“Got it.” Hammie responded and moved to help Stinger up.

“I’m fine, I can get up myself.” He mumbled fiercely batting away Hammie’s outstretched hand.

“Nonsense, let me help you Stinger.” Hammie insisted reaching to grab his arm to allow him to lean on her. Stinger sighed didn’t resist again gratefully leaning his injured side on Hammie. “Thank you, Stinger, but you shouldn’t have done that.” Hammie admonished quietly. Stinger chuckled wryly.

“I seem to recall you doing something similar only a few weeks ago.” He stated.

“That- that was different! You didn’t know the attack was coming I couldn’t let you get hurt! You’re my teammate!” Hammie spluttered indignantly. Stinger cocked an eyebrow at her.

“How is what I did any different to that. Like you said, you’re my teammate, I couldn’t let you get hurt.” Stinger retorted firmly his tone leaving no room for argument. Hammie huffed frustrated.

“Well be more careful next time, you shouldn’t get hurt on my behalf.”

“I can manage that so long as you do the same.” He bargained insistently. Hammie sighed exasperatedly but allowed for a small smile to grace her lips.

“Alright, alright, I will.” She agreed.

“Good.” Stinger affirmed allowing the smallest of smiles to creep into his voice.

When the two arrived back on the Orion they were greeted by a worried Kotaro.

“Stinger! You’re not hurt too bad, are you?” He worriedly asked. Stinger shook his head and used his free hand to gently pat Kotaro’s head.

“I’ll be fine Kotaro, just need to rest up that’s all.” He reassured.

“Rest and redress the wound you mean.” Hammie interjected. “You can’t walk around with your scarf acting as a bandage.” This time Stinger sighed stubbornly.

“It’ll be fine like this.” He said dismissively.

“No, it will not be! We’re going to put a proper bandage on it right now.” Hammie ordered leaving no room to protest as she half dragged Stinger towards the infirmary. Once they had arrived Hammie deposited him on the bed and went about gathering the appropriate items.

“You’re quite the stubborn one.” Stinger commented offhandedly resigning himself to his fate.

“No, I’m not!” Hammie heatedly denied. Stinger merely quirked his eyebrow and gave her a look akin to ‘are you kidding me’. Hammie rolled her eyes and spoke again. “You’re hurt because of me the least I can do is make sure your injuries are tended too. Besides you brought me here when I was injured and at least I didn’t almost attack Kotaro like you did Spada.” She teased slyly a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stinger denied vehemently averting his gaze from Hammie's own. Hammie laughed outright as she untied his scarf and began to apply the bandages in much the same way she had done with the scarf earlier gesturing for Stinger to raise his shirt up a little.  

“No need to deny it Stinger, it’s nice to know you’re adapting to being on a team despite being a solo act for so long.” Hammie stated kindly as she finished up. “There all done!” She announced sounding quite pleased with herself. “I’ll leave you to get some rest now.” She added as she made her way towards the door.

“Thank you, Hammie” Stinger said softly just as she reached it. Hammie turned back to face him and smiled brilliantly.

“No problem Stinger.”

 


	2. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a little longer to finish than I thought but here it is! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a comment or kudos I'd love to hear your thoughts on it and any advice on how you feel I could improve with my writing of these too XD

Night had finally fallen for the occupants of the Orion, many of the Kyurangers had let sleep claim their exhausted minds. However, the peaceful respite of sleep eluded Hammie as she tossed and turned restlessly in her bed not for the first time that night. Several thoughts kept swimming around in her head as she digested the events of the previous day. The fight against Jark Matter was becoming more and more intense and with each passing day the stakes grew larger. Losing was not an option. It worried Hammie, she wouldn’t be able to live with the guilt of a planet’s destruction because they, the universe’s saviours weren’t able to stop it.

So, with a disgruntled sigh and her still troubled thoughts Hammie threw her duvet off and sat up out of bed. It was clear that she wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon but she could at least make sure the others were getting the rest they deserved and perhaps a warm drink would aid in her own search for rest. Slipping on her green slippers Hammie shuffled towards her door and stepped out into the dimly lit hallway pausing briefly to listen to the soft hum as the door slid shut behind her before marching onward. She peeked into Raptor’s room first, relieved to find the pink android sound asleep mumbling about romance and was that Spada’s name she’d just heard? Filing that particular information away to use as ammunition to tease the easily flustered yellow at a later date Hammie exited the Pink Kyurangers quarters smiling softly as she did so.

Champ was next and Hammie was delighted to see that he was at ease in his sleep as opposed to his normal fitful slumber. The bull-like android hardly ever got the shut down time he needed claiming his maker built him in such a way that if needed he could go on for weeks without needed to relax. Hammie was a strong disbeliever of this and knew he needed at least some period of rest. It comforted her that Champ seemed to be forced to rest more often now due to their more exhausting battles, it was a small mercy.

She stepped into Spada’s room next laughing quietly to herself when she took notice of the sheets upon sheets of recipe ideas and meal plans that were strewn haphazardly around the room. Hammie edged closer to his bedside taking care to not tread on the pieces of paper and damage them. Upon closer inspection of Spada’s prone form Hammie deduced that he too was sleeping harmoniously a dopey grin taking over his normally smooth expression. Satisfied Hammie moved onto the next room but not before she spotted a small doodle of her fellow female teammate on one of his pages, allowing a mischievous smirk to grace her features for a short moment. Oh, the fun she was going to have when the right moment presented itself, Hammie couldn’t wait.

The next room contained Lucky and Garu who had insisted they share a room together and Hammie had to immediately cover her nose at the putrid smell the room held. Honestly the place was a state, she couldn’t even see their floor for all the clothes and other items that had been left lying around. Hammie didn’t want to even begin to acknowledge the questionable green thing that seemed to be growing amidst the mess. Although she was amused to find Lucky sprawled out in his bed with one his legs hanging off the side, even when sleeping his face still formed a stupidly happy smile. Meanwhile Garu was curled up in a tight ball upon his bed clutching his pillow tightly his muzzle snuggled into the soft material and it took all of Hammie’s willpower to not coo at the sight of the normally abrasive warrior sleeping like a house pet.

She checked in on Naga and Balance next unsurprised to find that Naga slept so still he was like a rigid board stiff and unmoving with a blank expression, she watched him for a few moments searching for even a twitch that would signal a troubled sleep but thankfully found none and turned her attention to Balance. The gold android slept in the most peculiar position Hammie had ever seen opting to rest with his head and arms dangling over the bed. Thankfully he too seemed to be unburdened by nightmares and instead was happily muttering about treasure and Naga and more treasure, with a bemused smile Hammie moved on.

She didn’t even need to stick her head into the commander’s room, Hammie could hear his gentle snoring by the time she reached the threshold. The sound alone indicated that he was sleeping well enough so Hammie slipped on by to the first of the final two rooms.

Kotaro’s room was in slight disarray, his clothes were strewn about clumsily but unlike Garu and Lucky’s room it was not major health hazard. The young boy was tucked in his bed clutching tightly to a small plush of what appeared to be a worn white bear with a slightly torn left ear. Kotaro wore a peaceful expression on his face, with a small smile adorned on his face. The sight made Hammie’s heart clench it served to remind her just how young Kotaro was. It made her almost wish he hadn’t become a kyuranger, he was too young to endure the risk that accompanied standing up to Jark Matter. Hammie was grateful at least that so far, he hadn’t been subjected to nightmares as often as the rest of them but she worried it wouldn’t last the longer their rebellion dragged on. Kotaro would return to earth a different boy ‘if he comes back at all’ she thought darkly. Shaking her head lightly to dispel her more cynical thoughts Hammie shuffled quietly over and placed a tender kiss on Kotaro’s forehead before ghosting out of the room.

Arriving at the final door filled Hammie with apprehension, Stinger was very particular about his privacy and she didn’t want to violate it too much if at all. The orange kyuranger wouldn’t take too kindly to an intrusion and it may destroy the trust he had been slowly building up in his teammates. Resolving to only check up on him briefly Hammie stepped forward just enough to trigger the door’s opening mechanism and zeroed in on Stingers form. Her heart seized at the sight, Stinger was thrashing desperately in his sleep and even from a distance Hammie could see the sheen of sweat coating his face. Without a second thought Hammie raced into the room directly up to Stinger’s bedside previous worries of angering him completely forgotten. As she neared him, Hammie heard Stinger’s desperate soft cries between his shallow laboured breaths.

“Aniki why? Why! Don’t do this. Aniki!”

“Stinger.” She whispered harshly leaning down and shaking his shoulder lightly. “Stinger wake up.” That turned out to be a mistake, before Hammie could blink she felt the sharp point of Stinger’s tail pressed against her neck as his eyes shot open glazed slightly a panicked expression taking over his normally stoic features as his hand snatched her wrist squeezing painfully.

“Stinger, it’s Hammie. You’re hurting me.” She gasped in a strangled tone. Instantly the pressure on her neck disappeared and the grip on her wrist loosened exponentially as coffee-coloured eyes snapped back into focus in surprise locking onto Hammie’s own.

“What are you doing in here?” He asked roughly, his eyes narrowing and brow furrowing as he sat up in his bed scowling fiercely.

“You were having a nightmare and I-.” Hammie began.

“That was none of your business.” Stinger growled harshly cutting her off. Hammie dropped her gaze to the floor at her in an attempt to hide her hurt expression pulled her wrist out of Stinger’s light grasp.

“I was only trying to help you; nightmares aren’t something you should go through alone.” She murmured dejectedly. Stinger still angry scoffed disbelievingly.

“And what would you know about nightmares.” This caused Hammie to lift her head in frustration glaring at Stinger heatedly.

“You’re not the only one on this ship who’s suffered you know. We’ve all been through our own versions of hell and sure maybe you think you’ve been through worse but that doesn’t take away from our pain and our trauma.” She told him scathingly. Stinger’s expression changed at her words morphing into one of regret hanging his head as he leant back as if burned by her words but remained silent. Hammie observed him for a few moments taking in his tense shoulders and slightly trembling hands before sighing softly and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I know it seems hard but you should talk to us we’re your teammates. We may not be able to prevent the nightmares happening but we can at least be there for you when they do happen. If you keep bottling up your feelings it will only make things worse.” She admonished. Stinger looked up at her then, his eyes were apologetic and filled with shame.

“I’m sorry.” He breathed his eyes flickering down to her purpling wrist remorsefully. Following his gaze Hammie flexed her hand trying her hardest not to flinch at the slight pain that shot up her wrist smiling widely to hide her grimace.

“All good see.” She assured him. “Just take into account what I said.” Stinger snorted in disbelief and took her wrist between his hands and massaged it gently.

“I will.” He promised continuing his ministrations on Hammie’s wrist as she stared owlishly at his actions. A few moments later Stinger spoke up once more.

“It was about my brother.” He admitted softly and continued speaking. “I know I should hate him for what he did, what he’s done. To my planet, to champ, you and the others but-.” Stinger faltered choking slightly.

“But he was your brother and you loved him like any brother would.” Hammie finished for him gently. “In the end he saved you, he saved all of us and while I can’t say that makes up for what he did at least you know he still loved you and wanted to protect you.”

“I got him back only to lose him again.” Stinger whispered voice laced with pain. Hammie found herself at a loss for words, she hadn’t expected him to open up to her. She was touched and a warm feeling pooled in her stomach that Stinger had spoken to her but the raw pain he revealed to her in his last statement left Hammie unsure of how to comfort him. Without thinking she knelt to the ground and wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest hugging him tightly.

Stinger sat frozen in shock overcome by a sense of comfort he had not felt in years. His gaze flitted down to Hammie staring at her in wonder and slowly, hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Neither spoke a word as they stayed there holding each other, Stinger drawing some much-needed support from Hammie’s embrace. Eventually he pulled away after feeling Hammie yawn.

“You should go get some sleep.” He told her. Hammie blinked at him blearily.

“You’ll be okay if I leave.” She asked voice tinged with worry. Stinger nodded.

“I’ll be just fine.” Sensing her reluctance, he added. “I know where to find you if I’m not.” Satisfied with his answer Hammie stood up and made her way to the door.

“Goodnight Stinger, sleep well.” She called.

“You too Hammie.”

For the rest of the night Stinger slept soundly, untroubled by nightmares for the first time in what felt like an age. Similarly, upon returning to her room sleep claimed Hammie quickly and she fell asleep with a serene smile gracing her features, contented by the fact she’d been able to ease Stinger’s burden if only a little bit. The following morning when Champ commented on how glad he was that Stinger looked more well rested than he’d ever seen, the orange kyuranger stole a brief glance at Hammie and replied.

“I’m glad too partner.”

 

* * *

 

 

None of the Kyurangers were prepared for the Magistrate they were currently facing. She called herself Akumu and she had the ability to trap people in their most painful memories if hit by the devastating swing of her scythe. The worst part was the fact that her victims were not afforded the mercy of being somewhat unconscious. Instead they were all very much awake clutching their heads in agony screaming desperately, begging and pleading to be set free. Not even the Aries kyutama could ease their pain and put them to sleep. It was sickening and horrifying to watch. Lucky, Naga, Balance, Hammie and Champ were desperately trying to defeat Akumu but to no avail. They were hard pressed as it was trying to avoid the relentless onslaught of her scythe to even think about getting close enough to land a hit. This allowed for Akumu to assault them with a barrage of dark energy blasts mercilessly weakening them considerably.

“Foolish Kyurangers!” Akumu cackled cruelly. “You can’t do a thing to save them.” Spreading her arms out wide in glee.

“That’s what you think! We will save them!” Lucky declared hotly rushing forward enraged only to be beaten back by a blast of energy Akumu fired at him.

“Lucky!” The others cried, rushing over to him and standing in front of him protectively weapons raised defensively.

“I’m alright.” He coughed slowly getting to his feet. “We need to stop her before she can hurt anyone else.” The others nodded determinedly.

“We need to find a way to get close to her, she’s untouchable” Hammie muttered angrily clenching her fists.

“I think I have a plan for that.” Balance exclaimed after a short moment of silence. “Lucky, Naga, Champ and I will keep trying to attack Akumu. While she’s preoccupied Hammie can sneak up on her while camouflaged and grab her scythe.” He continued excitedly. “She’ll never see you coming!”

“Talk about lucky, that’s a brilliant plan Balance!” Lucky cheered pumping his fist in the air. Champ bellowed in agreement and turned to Hammie.

“Be careful Hammie, the others will be here soon to help and then we can finish this wench once and for all.” He implored. Hammie nodded. “I will be Champ, she won’t even feel me coming.” She reassured him confidently disappearing as the others prepared to charge. Akumu who appeared none the wiser to their scheme laughed manically readying her scythe and energy blasts.

“This again you Kyurangers never learn do you. You haven’t a chance at beating me.”

“That’s what you think.” Naga intoned as he gracefully dodged Akumu’s blasts and fired one of his own only to jump back suddenly in order to avoid her scythe’s jagged edge, doing so by mere inches. The battle raged on like this for some time with any of the Kyurangers attacks missing due to their need to dodge Akumu’s attacks and as a result failing to create an opening for Hammie. Over time the four Kyurangers grew weary giving Akumu a chance bombard them all with a devasting blast of energy that sent Lucky, Balance, Naga and Champ crashing to the ground leaving them groaning in pain.

“Now the four of you will suffer endlessly in your own worst nightmares.” Akumu shouted gleefully while brandishing her scythe for the next attack and walked threateningly towards them.

“Not today Jark Matter!” Shouted Spada jumping deftly in front of the fallen Kyurangers alongside Stinger, Raptor, Garu and Kotaro all of which fired they’re weapons at Akumu managing to force her back a few paces.

“Are you guys alright?” Raptor asked anxiously as she helped Naga to his feet.

“We’re all fine.” Lucky bit out as he too rose to his feet once more. Stinger surveyed the four of them.

“Where’s Hammie?” He inquired an underlying tone of apprehension in his voice.

Meanwhile, Hammie who had been crouched nearby saw this as her opening and lunged toward Akumu silently and made a grab for Magistrate’s scythe. Akumu who was still recovering from the hits she’d taken was powerless to stop her as Hammie appeared before her and wrenched the scythe from her hands.

“Balance I’ve got it!” She declared triumphantly as she ran towards them. Her cry brought the others to attention and they began preparing All Star Crash when Akumu once again began to cackle hysterically and glared at Hammie effectively causing the Kyurangers to freeze.

“Foolish girl did you really think it’d be that easy.” She taunted. “My scythe can still bring forth your deepest darkest nightmare.” It was Stinger caught on the quickest.

“Hammie drop the scythe!” He shouted in warning but it was too late. A wave of black energy coursed from the scythe and into Hammie making her drop it and clutch her head in anguish while screaming in pain.

“Hammie!” They all cried out desperately sprinting towards her. Garu reached her first and grabbed her prone form and shook it as the others surrounded them.

“Hammie can you hear me! Hammie!” She gave no response. Champ snarled in outrage.

“Partner let’s go!” Not needing further prompting Stinger charged forward angrily spear poised with Champ alongside him both aiming for Akumu. Akumu herself just let loose another wicked laugh raising her hand call her scythe towards her.

“As entertaining as this has become, I’ll take my leave now.” She said smirking deviously and catching the scythe deftly in her outstretched hand “Until next time Kyurangers. Enjoy watching your teammate suffer.” Disappearing just as Stinger and Champ reached her.

Stinger swung his spear down in fury allowing for the metal blade to crack the earth beneath him. Demorphing Stinger whirled around and strode back to others who were still crowded around Hammie. The green kyuranger had sank to her knees still clutching her head and was calling out in fear with tears streaming down her face from wide unfocused eyes.

“No, no, no. Please no.”

“Lucky, what are we going to do?” Kotaro asked worriedly looking up at his leader mournfully.

“We’ll save her that’s what we’ll do.” He stated confidently his mouth set in a determined line placing a hand on Kotaro’s shoulder in comfort.

“In order to do that we need to find Akumu.” Spada reminded him not unkindly.

“We will.” Lucky affirmed. “Raptor, Balance, Stinger, take Hammie back to the Orion see if any of the kyutama’s can wake her up. The rest of us are going to find Akumu.” He commanded briskly. Stinger bristled in outrage tail lashing dangerously.

“Let me find her!” He demanded but Lucky shook his head.

“I want you to go back to the Orion, you’ll be the one to try whatever solution Raptor and Balance come up with.” Lucky told him his tone leaving no room for argument. Nodding in assent Stinger sighed and crouched down besides Hammie hooked an arm behind her knees and the other around her torso and picked her up gently. Nodding to Raptor and Balance the three of them called for their Voyagers and made their return to the Orion.

Upon their arrival Raptor and Balance made a beeline for the bridge already discussing possible solutions amongst themselves. Stinger trudged towards Hammie’s room doing his best to quell the rage that was bubbling in the pit of his stomach which spiked with every whimper and plea that passed from Hammie’s lips. They were going to save her. They had too. Reaching her room Stinger stepped inside and strode towards Hammie’s bed placing her gently on top of her jade green duvet. He then sat down beside her prone form, using his thumb he gently stroked away the tears on her face and began to hum soothingly. Stinger wasn’t sure if the humming was a feeble attempt to comfort Hammie or himself but he was going to keep doing it until she was freed.

For now, Stinger would remain by her bedside waiting for Raptor and Balance to call on him, powerless to do anything but watch her suffer and wait. What unsettled him the most were Hammie’s eyes. Eye’s that were usually swimming in laughter or glinting mischievously were now glazed over in terror and anguish. Stinger felt a surge of protectiveness passed through him at the sight of her pained expression and made a silent to resolve that he would do his utmost to prevent such a look from ever appearing on her face again. Stinger wasn’t sure what it was about Hammie that invoked such fierce reactions from him, she was just different. She wasn’t his partner like Champ or a younger sibling to him like Kotaro, he didn’t know what she was to him, only that when Hammie was around his heart felt lighter and that whenever she was in danger his heart seemed to stop beating momentarily in fear.

“Stinger we’ve got a solution.” Raptor’s voice rang out from his Seiza Blaster startling Stinger out of his reverie.

“I’ll be there soon.” He replied shortly standing and gently picking Hammie up once more.

When he arrived at the bridge the first thing Stinger noticed was Balance fiddling with a kyutama. Setting Hammie carefully down in a chair, Stinger strode towards Balance.

“What’s the plan?” He asked gruffly. Balance turned to him waving the kyutama around.

“Well I’ve modified the Karasu kyutama so that-.” He began to explain gleefully but was cut off by a terror filled scream coming from Hammie. This caused Balance to sag slightly. “so that instead of trapping someone into a dimension we can send you into her nightmare and wake her up.” He trailed off his tone lacking any of his previous joy.

“You’ll have to be quick Stinger she’s getting worse and the others still haven’t found Akumu.” Raptor added fretfully. “When you find Hammie, you have to convince that what she’s seeing isn’t real.” Stinger nodded purposefully readying his Seiza Blaster and took the Karasu kyutama from Balance’s outstretched hand equipping it.

_Karasu kyutama, say the attack!_

“Karasu kyutama!”

Stinger appeared moments later in a burning forest crawling with invaders as all around him people ran shrieking in terror.

“Yes! Yes! Burn it all!” A deep voice commanded. Stinger whirled around looking for the source, his eyes resting upon a large Magistrate that appeared to have crimson flames coursing through his rocky exterior. “Know that it was Hakaimono who conquered you wretched creatures and fear me!” Stinger ignored the raging Magistrate and raced forward eyes darting around looking for any sign of Hammie knocking down invaders as he went.

“Hammie! Hammie where are you!” He called out, no response. However, a few moments later an anguish shout reached him in a voice that was unmistakably Hammie’s.

“Master no! No, no, no!” Not wasting a moment Stinger sprinted in the direction of the cry and arrived at a horrific scene. Hakaimono was looming over a crumpled bloody figure cheering triumphantly with Hammie off to the side laying on the ground seemingly injured reaching out desperately tears cascading down her face.

“Your Master lies dead girl; he was a fool to stand up to me. A weak fool.” He taunted. “You have the potential to be strong, I think I’ll let you live so that I can defeat once you’ve reached that potential. Your face may be just as disbelieving as your precious Master’s was then. It’ll be a moment for me to look forward too” He crowed sickeningly kicking the limp figure at his feet one last time and walking away.

“Hammie!” Stinger called once more rushing towards her dropping to his knees once he reached her. Hammie looked at him with clouded eyes.

“Stinger! Stinger you have to leave before he-.” She pleaded. Stinger seized her by the shoulders shaking her

“Hammie this isn’t real, this isn’t happening anymore! Akumu did this to you, you need to snap out of it.”

“Stinger leave before he kills you too! I can’t lose any more people I care about!” She sobbed appearing not to have heard a word Stinger had uttered. Stinger refused to give up and attempted to reason with her once more.

“Hammie this is in the past, you’re aboard the Orion, everyone is fighting to save you. You are Chameleon Green, a kyuranger our teammate and our friend. You’re not alone in this, talk to us talk to me.” Seeing her eyes slowly begin to focus Stinger continued. “We are here for you. Weren’t you the one to tell me that even though you couldn’t prevent the nightmare you could at least be there when they do happen. Then let us be here for you but in order for to be able do that you need to realise that this is not real!” Hammie’s eyes finally snapped fully back into focus her hazel eyes locking with Stinger’s as a blinding flash consumed them.

When it faded Stinger and Hammie were back on the bridge of the Orion with Raptor leaning over them cautiously. Stinger sat up slowly as Hammie blinked blearily groaning slightly and wincing at Raptor’s happy exclamation.

“Hammie! I'm so happy you’re okay!” The pink android hugged Hammie tightly in relief startling the her slightly.

“I am too Raptor.”

She replied returning the embrace.

“Hammie it’s so great to see you back.” Balance chimed. Hammie smiled appreciatively before her eyes widened in panic.

“What about Akumu? Did the other’s defeat her? How did Stinger show up?” She asked rapidly. It was Balance who answered her calmly.

“Lucky and other’s almost have, they’re fighting in Kyuren-Oh as we speak. As to how Stinger appeared, we modified the Karasu kyutama so that he could enter your dream.” “Guys, thank you.” Hammie whispered softly although to Stinger she seemed rather subdued and not quite her usual self just yet.

“Go get some rest Hammie you need it.” Raptor urged her. Hammie nodded and left the bridge to get some rest. Stinger waited only until Akumu had been defeated before excusing himself leaving the others to celebrate their victory and plan a surprise meal for Hammie. He strode down the hall stopping once he arrived outside of Hammie’s door.

“Hammie?” He inquired voice uncharacteristically soft.

“Come in.” She answered slightly muffled by the door. Stepping inside her room Stinger made his way towards her and crouched beside her bed.

“I meant what I said earlier talk to me who was that Magistrate.” He asked. After a few beats of silence Hammie spoke up in a shaky voice.

“Hakaimono is the one who conquered my planet and killed my master. He could have- should have killed me too but he decided he wanted to do it at a later date. I think he just wanted to make me suffer. My Master would have lived if I hadn’t tried to stop him after all. He died protecting me.”

Stinger remained quiet digesting Hammie’s words, once again feeling the need to protect her surging through him. Her words also made Stinger become acutely aware to the possibility that this Hakaimono was most likely still out there waiting to hurt her more.

“He won’t come near you Hammie, I won’t let him.” He told her resolutely. “And if we ever do come across him, we’ll deal with him together.” Leaning over Stinger grabbed her hand and squeezed reassuringly in an attempt to comfort her. Hammie nodded a small smile gracing her lips.

“Together.” She repeated.

The two settled into a comfortable silence hands still clasped together an unexplainable warmth blooming in both their hearts. While Stinger didn’t quite know what Hammie meant to him, he knew she had become irrevocably important to him, someone Stinger would do anything to keep safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to kudos or comment I'd love to hear your thoughts! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to Kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed both help keep me motivated XD


End file.
